


the way to a woman's heart (is through her stomach)

by Leutik



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Chef AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leutik/pseuds/Leutik
Summary: «I have to fix it.» Leah says, eyes unfocused and lost on the soup in the pot.It looks straight out of a horror movie about possessions, and Fatin quickly gets out of her gloves to push Leah away before she can mess with Toni’s stuff. In that first week Fatin has learned that Shelby is the only one who has a bit of patience around here.or: ratatouille x the wilds au (but remy is leah's intrusive thoughts)
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	the way to a woman's heart (is through her stomach)

**Author's Note:**

> every piece of information about cooking comes from a 2 sec google search

«A humble job is what you need, Fatin. A humble job to humble you down.»

«Every job has dignity.» She would have said “dad”, but she no longer calls him that. Not after the accident.

«And that is why you’re going to work as a dishwasher at Salut, for the next month.»

(It was either here, or at a military retreat for Muslim women, so Fatin feels like she can’t really complain.)

—

«It’s manual tasks what you need. Manual, monotonous tasks, Leah. And I have the perfect job for you.» 

Leah doubts being surrounded by knives is the best option for her mental recovery, but if Dr. Faber thinks she can work as a kitchen porter, then she will. God knows how much she needs a change of scenery from the clinique.

—

«Everyone can cook.» Toni repeats every morning, waking up, looking at herself in the mirror of her cheap apartment’s bathroom.

She might afford a nicer one, perhaps, in a few years. She might, if Ms. Klein will take her brain out of her ass and realize she’s more worthy of the sous chef promotion than Goodkind is.

Uh, Toni  _ hates  _ that little bitch.

—

Just a few years. Just a few years and Shelby will be rich enough to move, change city, be a new woman. Her daddy won’t let her leave his house as long as she doesn’t have a husband, as long as she’s working in the same city, as he doesn’t understand why Shelby would want a bit more autonomy.

«It feels like you’re trying to hide something from me Shelbs, if you keep insisting.» He would say with a fake smile, with an  _ accusatory  _ smile, as both of them know what Shelby is hiding.

So Shelby needs enough money to just disappear, before she can be sent somewhere without her consent.

—

Dot is a chill person. She’s been working at Salut ever since she finished high school, as Ms. Klein had been kind enough to hire her without any kind of experience.

And, even if Dot wouldn’t have seen it coming, being a waitress is kind of a stressful job.

Thankfully, the chefs back in the kitchen are highly professional and things go smoothly most of the time.

—

Except Dot walks in the kitchen, and Toni and Shelby are arguing for the umpteenth time about whatever culinary detail the customer won’t probably even notice, and Ms. Klein is drinking wine in her office like she always is, Rachel, the commis chef, is still training the newbie — Dot is pretty sure her name is Leah — as she just burned a steak, and the dishwasher is the only one who looks like is holding herself.

—

«What- what the fuck are you doing?»

Fatin notices the porter — the pretty porter with pretty blue eyes who looks like she’s having a mental breakdown every two seconds — getting closer to where Toni has left a pot unattended, looking suspicious.

Fatin has learnt to recognize that look in the past week: it’s the look she wears right before cutting something she’s not supposed to, over or under-cooking something, before messing things up for absolutely no reason.

«I have to fix it.» Leah says, eyes unfocused and lost on the soup in the pot.

It looks straight out of a horror movie about possessions, and Fatin quickly gets out of her gloves to push Leah away before she can mess with Toni’s stuff. In that first week Fatin has also learned that Shelby is the only one who has a bit of patience around here.

«No, leave me alone, I have to fix it-»

«You have to ask the chef first-»

«I know what I’m doing-»

«No you don’t-»

Leah, with one last quick movement before being dragged away, grabs a handful of whatever random spices and herbs she finds and throws them in the pot.

Fatin is frozen for a moment, and the next, she’s sending Leah back in place next to Rachel who, unaware of the atrocity that just happened, lightly comments: «Ah, here you are, I need you to peel those potatoes.»

—

Toni notices, as soon as she tastes the soup, as every good chef does.   
It’s  _ awful _ — and she knows exactly who would do such a thing, to the only sauté chef out there.

«Fucking  _ Goodkind _ , bring your ass here.»

Toni has been kicked out of many kitchens for her temper, but no one will mock her like that.   
And, fuck, Shelby’s innocent smile is even more infuriating.

«Yes, Toni?»

«What the fuck were you thinking, messing up my soup? This had to go out in five-»

Shelby breathes a chuckle, «I don’t know what you’re talking about.»

Toni takes a step closer, only inches separating them, as Toni’s mouth might start to form foam on the sides. «Oh, I think you do.» and with that, she grabs a spoon, immerges in the ruined soup, and puts it in Shelby’s mouth — who looks absolutely disgusted.

«Guys-» Fatin tries to intervene, but Toni doesn’t care about the dishwasher right now.

«You’re on soup duty now, and you’ll tell Gretchen you messed things up,» Toni demands.

«Toni, I  _ didn’t  _ do it.»

«Tell that to someone else, butcher.»

Shelby gasps. «What did you just call me?»

«Oh, you heard me.»

«I’m a  _ boucher _ !»

«It’s the same fucking thing. You don’t belong in a kitchen like this.»

«You think you do? That you deserve being here more than me?»

«I surely didn’t get here for my last name.»

—

The kitchen is silent and tense for a moment, and Rachel hates how she’s been eavesdropping like watching the Super Bowl, but fuck, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love when those two bickered.

So Rachel turns around to look at them, and sees both of them breathing heavily, and Rachel truly wonders how they haven’t either fucked or beaten each other up.

She quickly checks on Leah, making sure she didn’t cut herself — accidentally or not — and she finds her with one of her usual self-deprecating expressions.

Rachel pinches the bridge of her nose. «What is it, this time?»

With a thread of voice, she says: « _ I _ did it.»

Rachel frowns, did what? But it’s Fatin who answers for her, when she takes a step towards Shelby and Toni and tells: «It’s not her fault, I might have knocked some herbs into the soup while passing-»

Toni turns around in an instant, «You might have- and you didn’t think of telling me sooner?»

—

Toni knows Fatin is lying, because the herbs are in the upper shelves, and it’s not just herbs: it’s a mixture of too strong, different tastes, something one has to mess up intentionally.

Toni wonders why Fatin might want to cover up for Goodkind, but as things are right now, Toni’s top priority is to fix the soup.

So she says: «Rachel, leave everything, you’re helping me with the shrimps.»

—

It’s closing time, and Shelby has been in charge of that for a couple of years now, as that is one of the little escamotage she uses to stay as away as she can from her dad.

It’s not rare to see Toni hovering outside of the restaurant, smoking or scrolling on her phone.   
If Shelby was stupid enough, she’d think she made sure Shelby got to her car safely.

Shelby nods in her direction, like she always does, but that time Toni doesn’t nod back.   
She must still think Shelby was behind it.

—

The next day Leah arrives early, and waits for Fatin in front of her workstation at the sink.

When Fatin approaches, she has a raised brow and a sly smirk. «Couldn’t wait to see me, Rilke?»

Leah grabs her by the arm, getting closer, yell-whispering: «Why did you do it? Why did you take the blame?»

Fatin places a hand on where Leah is grabbing her, «Geez, Leah, calm down. It’s no big deal.»

«Answer me!»

Fatin studies her face for a bit longer, and Leah feels like biting her, so she bites her own lips instead. «These two were at each other’s throat, and someone had to take the blame or we would have stayed there all night. Just that.»

_ “Just that”. _

But the voice in Leah’s head tells her it’s not just that. It’s never just that.

Fatin is hiding something, and Leah has to find out now.

—

Yeah, so, maybe Fatin might have developed the weirdest crush of her life. Leah isn’t even her type — she’s a girl and she’s mentally unstable, which are two big turn-offs for Fatin, who doesn’t even do dating in the first place, but here she is.

And, weirdly enough, being so close to her, having her grab her with such violence, with such urgency, is something she can’t get out of her head for the rest of the night.

Not even when Toni, by her side working on a sauce for a main dish or whatever, doesn’t look upset in the slightest for Fatin’s mistake earlier that week, but settles for some jokes instead.

«They always say one gets  _ fatter  _ working in the kitchen. And here you are.»

It’s a joke she’s heard one too many times, but it’s Toni’s, out of the blue «Didn’t know you were gay.» that catches her attention.

But Shelby is walking by, her ears like those of a bat when Toni is speaking, and she’s quick to comment: «Not everyone is gay Toni, you know.»

«You sure are Mother Theresa.»

«Fuck off.»

«You need to wash your filthy mouth with soap before next service now.»

«You wish you knew how filthy it can be.»

And  _ that _ , that is something new, and Fatin didn’t know she needed to witness the look on Toni’s face, for as brief as it is, just a flash of stupor.

—

Rachel should start bringing popcorn now. She’s never been more glad to be at work.

—

«They allow you to say jokes like that?»

«Did you ever stop and consider that you’re assuming my whole faith basing on a necklace?»

Toni chuckles dryly, «What, you’re gonna tell me you’re an atheist in disguise?»

«I’m not, but there’s no “they” I have to answer to. Just myself.»

And yeah, Toni loves an independent strong woman, but Shelby feels weird in the picture — not when, in fact, there’s a sky daddy she has to answer to.

—

It’s a few more days, and everyone is leaving, as Shelby gets started on cleaning duties.

«Does she pay you an extra or is this child labour?»

It’s Toni, who’s waited inside now, and has a broom in her hand.  It’s new, and Shelby raises a brow.

«I’m hardly a child, and yes, it’s a couple of dollars each night.»

«Should sign up too, then.»

And with that, they start cleaning side by side.

—

It’s weird, how with Shelby it’s always fire and flames, hard feelings and war, while now they’re just existing in the same space, half the lights on, silence filling the kitchen.

«Didn’t know you needed money» Toni finds herself pointing out, as she doesn’t know why a Goodkind might do.

«You don’t know a lot of things about me, Toni.»

«Can I ask what for?»

Shelby is silent for a moment, «Moving out.»

«Like, out of the city?»

Shelby laughs, «You sound worried. Afraid you’ll miss me?»

Actually, even if Shelby is an insufferable pain in the ass, she’s also what doesn’t let the job ever get boring. A spot Toni finds herself checking often, seeing her smiling and passionate about her job.

«For real?» Shelby says again, after Toni’s long pause, for which she internally kicks herself.

«I’m hardly keeping the tears in. Tears of joy, of course.»

But Shelby smiles. « _ Of course. _ »

—

There’s a food critic, one night.

Dot knows because when she comes in the kitchen with his order, Ms. Klein is there — and not in her office, minding her own business, surprisingly enough — shouting right and left that there’s Mr. Young and everyone needs to be at their best.

Ms. Klein even fixes Dot’s bow tie, as weird as that is.

«He said “surprise me”.» Dot reports, and as everyone panics, she feels guilty, as if she was the one who made the order.

—

«Goodkind, Shalifoe, if we get one more star, you’ll both be promoted. Work together, you’re chef de cuisine for the night.»

Shelby knows what being promoted that high entails: being allowed to ask to move to another Salut restaurant of the chain, perhaps in another whole state.

She eyes Toni, who’s already looking at her, sharp determination.

«Tomato consomme and smoked ricotta tortelli,» and «Quail legs with tamarind glaze and fig chutney,» they say simultaneously.

«Quail legs? Seriously, Shelby?»

«We’re not at grandma’s, we’re not serving him tortelli either.» 

«Then what about sarson ki gilawat with corn and cheese tostadas?»

«He’s not one for aesthetic, he’s one for taste.»

«As if you knew anything about taste.»

Shelby doesn’t comment on that, but offers instead: «Sesame and coriander crusted basa.»

«God, you really are a butcher.»

«Just because it’s meat doesn’t mean it’s not gourmet!»

«I’ve never heard a chef say “gourmet”, for starters.» But Toni looks like she’s thinking hard, and the whole kitchen has stopped for just one client, so Shelby presses: «So?»

«I’m thinking meat and puree, wait a moment.»

— 

They end up preparing coffee marinated mutton chops with a balsamic reduction playing on both their fortes, cooking side by side.   
It’s nice, it’s almost domestic, despite the frantic cutting and how only the two of them are handling the serving, while Rachel and Leah take care of the rest of the clients.

Fatin ends up helping them as well, as they need extra hands — Leah watching her from the corner of her eye.

—

It’s tense, and neither Toni nor Shelby dares to relax, as the dish is out there and everyone is waiting for Mr. Young to finish and for Dot to come back with his judgement.

«God, what is taking him so long?» Toni breathes out, pacing around the kitchen, distracted despite having gone back to her work.

«Tasting needs patience. It’s a good thing he didn’t send the dish back yet.»

Toni sighs, «I guess you’re right.»

—

«He loved it.»

It’s all it takes, Dot’s three words, and everyone is cheering.

«As soon as we finish our shift we’re celebrating bitches!» Fatin announces, as if she did anything other than cutting tomatoes for twenty minutes.

—

They do, celebrate, as soon as they finish: with Ms. Klein allowing them to take one of the bottles of champagne, taking a glass herself — as if she hadn’t been drinking all night anyway — and toasting and laughing.

«I’m promoting you too, Fatin, to porter. You proved you can do basic tasks tonight.» Gretchen says, and Fatin wonders how drunk she must be, and how she just has a few days left before she can be free again, away from that kitchen.

But, not even knowing the reason, she glances at Leah, who’s looking at her intently, as if trying to figure out something, like she almost always is. She’s either absorbed in the little tasks, or looking concerned: these are the two expressions she’s seen on her face — before tonight. Where she’s been laughing with the others, playing Shelby’s stupid little games, letting it go a bit.

«Thanks, chef.»

She has to make hay while the sun shines, after all.

—

«“Never have I ever”? What are you, twelve, Shelby?» Toni asks, as she pours some more wine into her glass.

«Got something to hide, Shalifoe?»

Toni snorts, «Of course not. Try me.»

—

«You threw your  _ piss  _ at her?» Rachel repeats, eyes wide, mouth open in a smile of disbelief, «Oh, man, I wish I was there.»

«Yeah Rach you should have been. It was crazy.»

«I mean, what- what did they do? Did they suspend you?» Shelby asks, looking a bit worried, and Toni rolls her eyes, wondering if that’s what it feels like having a mother.

«Nah, they just admonished me. They suspended me when I broke a rear window.»

Thankfully Dot redirects the game, with a: «Enough of Toni’s criminal record, never have I ever-»

—

«You broke a rear window of someone else’s car?»

They’re cleaning up after, something Toni has been doing with Shelby for a while now, and Shelby feels like she’s a whole different person in here — as both of them are.

«Yeah, why would I break mine, if I had one?»

«Why would you break someone else’s?»

Toni pauses, and Shelby wonders if there’s more behind the fun anecdote she said earlier. «I guess I didn’t know what else to do.»

Shelby doesn’t know why, she knows it’s inappropriate, but she finds herself laughing: «And breaking their window was the only option?»

«You weren’t even there, Shelby. Why the fuck do you care anyway.»

And  _ that _ , that feels a bit more like chef Toni than cleaning Toni. Defensive Toni than easy-going Toni.

«I just want to understand, it’s all.»

«Don’t worry, I won’t break  _ your  _ car.»

«I bet you thought about it. After the soup.»

Shelby lifts her eyes from the pavement she’s cleaning, after Toni has been silent for a moment, to meet her gaze.

«I really didn’t.»

Shelby nods, feeling a heaviness sit on her chest. «Okay.»

—

Rachel can finally take a break, as Fatin is helping them out with cutting and boiling and cooking as well. Being next to Leah seems to have a sort of calming effect on her.

—

« _ That’s _ why you took the blame. Because you wanted a promotion.»

Fatin doesn’t understand the correlation, but Leah seems so sure of it, as if Fatin could say everything but she would still think that’s the reason.

«Yeah, that’s why.»

—

«What will you do now that you're a cuisine chef?» Shelby asks Toni, that very next day.

«...Cook?»

Shelby raises her brows, «I mean, are you gonna stay here?»

«You mean in this restaurant?»

«I meant in Texas.»

Toni considers for a moment the freedom of actually moving she now has. «I wouldn’t mind being transferred back to Minnesota.»

«That’s where you’re from?»

«Yeah.»

Toni knows Shelby barely drank anything yesterday, and by now she should be more than sober, but she still wonders if she’s a little bit drunk, when she asks: «Do you need a roommate?»

—

«I was meant to leave, like, tomorrow.» Fatin confesses Leah, as they’re mixing some sort of soup, a few days later.

«Leave for where?»

«Leave this job. It was a… let’s say a punishment. I just had to do one month.»

The topic falls, as Leah doesn’t say anything, and Fatin looks for small talk subjects to talk about.

«Why did you stay then?»

Fatin chuckles, «I got a promotion, didn’t I?»

—

It doesn’t make sense to Leah, as if someone doesn’t like a job, a promotion won’t be enough to make one stay.

«If you don’t wanna be a chef then why waste your time here?»

Fatin seems to be thinking hard, until she settles for a quiet and humble: «I don’t know.» and then, «Do you want to be a chef?»

Leah laughs mirthlessly, «Oh, no, I’m actually here for- for therapy.»

«Oh. Uh, what kind? If you want to tell me.»

«What kind of therapy or for what kind of disease?»

Fatin shakes her head, perhaps realizing the kind of question that was, and asks instead: «For how long do you have to stay here?»

«One more week.»

And then, then Fatin says something not even the little voice in Leah’s head could have predicted.

«You’re right, I shouldn’t waste my time here. I’m quitting too next week then.  _ But _ ,» Leah looks at her, and Fatin has her eyes on the mixture she’s stirring, «Would you mind if I came to visit you?»

And Leah, just then, realizes that it doesn’t really make sense, ruining a soup to have a promotion when you don’t even wanna be a chef.

«I really wouldn’t.»

—

Rachel and Dot get promoted, as suddenly, five days later, there are four fewer people in the kitchen, and Ms. Klein looks like she might tear her hair off her head.

But they don’t mind the quietness, as they still keep in contact with the other four, on the group chat “the uncookable six”

—

«Leah Rilke, a visitor for you.»

And, just as promised, Fatin’s bright smile appears behind the door of her room, at the clinique.

And the day after that, the one following, and so on.

—

«Look at you, all responsible now, volunteering at the hospital.»

Fatin chuckles, but doesn’t say a thing, because if only her dad knew that she would never do such a thing willingly, if it wasn’t for a pair of light blue eyes and weird humour.

—

«So, this is Martha, Marty, this is the carnivore.»

Shelby rolls her eyes and extends a hand to the smiling girl, «I’m Shelby, thanks for having me, nice to meet you.»

«Toni talked _so much_ about you, I feel like I know you already.»

Shelby raises a brow, «Oh, she has?»

«Shut up.»

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the most "minimalistic" i've ever written, and now i'm starting to wonder if it's really a style choice or just laziness


End file.
